Official Lore
Chapter One: The Discovery of Epic Local Appleback ran into the woods, panting. He looked behind him. There was nothing there. He ran deeper into the woods just to make sure. There, he thought. I'm safe from god's reapers. Appleback looked up, his hands still on his knees. He saw something glorious. A town. A home. With the last bit of his energy, he said, "Yes." His mouth dry and limbs weary, Appleback collapsed. When Appleback woke up, he found that the town was not his imagination. It was there, hidden away, but still available. This was a grand moment for Appleback. Although all he saw was one street, this would be a great place to hideout. He ran through, making sure no one was there. When he was completely convinced, he stopped. He silently whispered to himself in a croaky voice, "This is an epic moment. But this isn't for me. I know god's secrets. He has others. Anyone else like me, they will find refuge here. And they will get everything from here. This, this miracle, will be their local home. Their epic, very epic, local home." Appleback saw an orange blur in one of the buildings. Chapter Two: Appleback Finds Chillscream Appleback blinked twice. He looked again. Through a small window, there was an orange object. He walked towards the house. When Appleback pushed open the door, it made a creaking noise. Appleback ran into a room filled with nothing. Entirely nothing. Appleback saw some stairs, then proceeded to walk up to the second floor. This place is giving me chills, he thought. He climbed up the last step. What Appleback saw shocked him. It was an orange ice cream. With a face. It seemed relaxed, and it was completely still. Appleback inched closer. "Hello?" he asked. "Are you another... scrap?" Appleback poked the ice cream. "You seem chill, I'll turn around, okay? Then you can move and talk." Appleback slowly turned away from the ice cream. Almost immediately, he heard a voice. "heh. you respect. but you do not bother. i like you. name?" Appleback felt a sharp stab inside his head. "OW! What was that?!" The orange ice cream smiled behind Appleback. "i do not follow any laws. i do not even speak properly." Appleback was confused. "What? You speak right to me." The orange ice cream smiled once again. "to you, that is. but to those spectating... let's not get into it. it'll hurt you in ways you do not know." Appleback was questioning the ice cream's sanity but went along anyway. "What should I call you?" Appleback asked. For the third time, the ice cream smiled. "Call me Chillscream." Chapter Three: Dank "Ok, Chillscream. What are we going to do now?" Appleback said. "Wait. We need more residents. You can be the leader. I will protect you." Appleback smiled and turned around. "Ok." The next day, they both woke up at the same time. They heard a loud crash outside. Appleback immediately ran down the stairs and out of the building. He saw a cute little burger standing in front of him. "Aw, hello! Are you lost?" Appleback blinked and the burger was gone. "Huh. Weird. I'm going crazy already." Appleback went inside the building again and yelled out from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, Chillscream! I saw a burger and it disappeared. I'm going crazy!" Chillscream was so shocked he flinched. "NO! What burger!? What did it look like!?" Appleback was confused. Chillscream was usually, well, chill. "It was small. It was little and cute. I blinked and it was gone." The whole building went silent. Birds seemed to stop chirping. The wind seemed to stop blowing. Then, Chillscream broke the silence. "Crap."